


For you, my love. My King.

by Turtlesandtimelords



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlesandtimelords/pseuds/Turtlesandtimelords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Maudlin</p>
            </blockquote>





	For you, my love. My King.

Merlin's fingers traced down the lines of Arthur's back, committing each dip & curve to memory. Merlin bent down and kissed that soft spot where Arthur's neck met his back. "Today is the day I leave you my love, my king." Merlin whispered to Arthur's sleeping form. Merlin slipped out of the soon to be kings bed and into his clothes. Tomorrow Arthur was to marry Princess Elena, if he ever wanted to be king, that is. Merlin didn't want Arthur to abdicate for him, although he had offered. Ruling is what Arthur loved most. Being with his people, solving their issues. Merlin could never, would never take that away from him. Besides Arthur would eventually resent him for it. And Merlin knew he would end up resenting Arthur if he had to see him married to another. He couldn't bear that. So Merlin was doing what he had to do. Fulfilling his destiny. He was going to ensure Arthur's safety and the formation of New Albion. No one heard the screams of the Lady Morgana or the young Druid boy who secretly frequented her chambers. Before Arthur even awoke had confessed his crimes and his acts of sorcery to King Uther, his only condition was to be hung while the Prince was still asleep. The King accommodated his last request to spare Arthur the additional pain of having to watch his 'best friend' die. When the young Prince awoke to find his lover's body hanging in the courtyard his cries could break the toughest of hearts. He didn't stop crying for days, and he remained in his chambers for two weeks barely eating anything. When he finally pulled himself together to face the court, who all assumed he was mourning the Lady Morgana, he stated that he would not be marrying Princess Elena, and retreated back to his chambers and began a proper period of mourning. A year latter Arthur did end up marrying Elena, freed by Merlin from her curse, and ruled the reunited land of Albion with a fair and just hand. But every year Arthur would lock himself in his private chambers for a week of mourning for The Lady Morgana, The young Druid boy, and most of all his beloved Merlin.


End file.
